1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of golf, and more particularly to a novel golf club head having an interchangeable cartridge system wherein the golfer may select a cartridge with a golf ball striking surface of a particular density suited for the shot or control factors desired.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
During the play of golf, it is important that the golfer have control over the golf club head as it strikes the ball in order to have excellent performance. In using a putter, it is important that the club head have a ball-striking face or surface which provides the golfer a sense of touch and feel so that the ball may be putted with great accuracy. In the play of golf today, many improvements have been made to golf balls which have rendered the balls extremely hard and when struck by conventional putter contact faces or surfaces, the golfer may lose the feel for distance and touch around the target hole.
Therefore, a need has existed to provide a novel striking or contact surface or face for a putter club head which provides the golfer with a sense of touch and a feel for distance even tough hard covered balls are being struck. In some prior instances, a "balata" or soft face has been incorporated as an insert onto putter heads in order to obtain the proper feel on the face of the club head as a ball is struck. The golfer is then able to judge speed in an easier manner and will have better touch and better control over distance. Furthermore, by using a balata rubber face, the ball has a tendency to roll better and long putts end up closer to the cup and shorter putts will roll in.
However, difficulties and problems have been encountered when using club heads which are provided only with a soft or balata rubber insert which stem largely from the fact that the golfer has no way of changing or interchanging the rubber insert and therefore, must either have a multiplicity of putters in order to obtain the choice or selection of material density used at the striking surface. Therefore, a need has existed to provide a golf club head which has a striking surface or contact point which permits a changeable density material to be selectively incorporated into the club head to compensate for the speed of the greens.